Indonesia Macintosh Society:Portal komunitas
Komunitas id-mac adalah komunitas komputer Macintosh yang sangat hidup dengan berbagai kegiatan. Banyak sekali juga benefits yang dapat didapatkan hanya dengan mengikuti id-mac. Cara mendaftarnya cukup mudah, dan tidak dipungut bayaran sama sekali! Apa saja sih yang bisa didapat dengan mengikuti id-mac? Hundreds of Benefits for You, You and You. Mailing List Mailing list id-mac adalah sarana terbaik untuk bertukar pikiran, memberikan informasi, pertanyaan dan memberikan jawaban mengenai sistim operasi Macintosh. Member id-mac bertemu di mailing list dalam 'minute basis', berarti tidak tertutup kemungkinan anda dapat memberikan pertanyaan dan dapat terjawab satu menit kemudian! Ayo ikutan mailing list id-mac sekarang juga dengan mengarahkan browser anda kesini. Special Offers & Discounts Tidak jarang ada penawaran spesial yang ditawarkan untuk komunitas ini. Tidak sedikit tawaran yang ditawarkan juga hanya berlaku khusus untuk anggota id-mac, dan bahkan tersedia untuk komunitas luas berkat id-mac. Pastikan anda mengetahui tawaran-tawaran tersebut dengan mengikuti mailing list. Nantikan juga sebuah persembahan dari id-mac ke seluruh pengguna komputer Apple Mac di Indonesia, berupa kerja sama dengan berbagai tempat tongkrongan asik diberbagai tempat. Wiki Yup, anda dapat berkontribusi langsung juga di halaman Wiki id-mac! Caranya sangatlah mudah, cukup kunjungi wiki id-mac dan tambahkan artikel sesuka hati anda! Mudah-mudahan, dengan bantuan seluruh rekan sekalian, Wiki id-mac dapat menjadi sumber informasi mengenai Macintosh terlengkap di Indonesia dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia! Jadi, semua FAQ dan artikel goes here! Indonesia Macintosh Society Rules & Policies Untuk menjaga kelestarian milis dan efisiensi komunikasi antar anggota milis melalui jalur umum, ada beberapa ketentuan yang harus di ikuti oleh seluruh anggota mailing list. Peraturan Mailing List id-mac adalah milis yang terbentuk untuk menjadi sebuah wadah berdiskusi untuk hal-hal seputar Apple Macintosh bagi warga Indonesia. Berdiri sejak tahun 2001, sudah ada lebih dari 2,200 member dari seluruh Indonesia yang mengikuti mailing list id-mac. Mailing list id-mac adalah milis yang tidak di moderate, yang berarti anda bebas untuk mengirim email ke milis tanpa melalui moderator. Dengan demikian, response time untuk milis akan meningkat dan komunikasi anda tidak tergantung pada para moderator. Akan tetapi, karena milis ini adalah wadah komunikasi para pengguna Macintosh (dan para calon pengguna Macintosh) yang anggotanya datang dari berbagai ras, etnis, agama yang berbeda-beda dari seluruh Indonesia, maka adalah perlu untuk mengikuti ketentuan sebagai berikut: 1. Milis hanya digunakan sebagai komunikasi informasi / pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Apple Macintosh, teknologi terkini, isu dan berita terkini, dan semacamnya yang masih berhubungan dekat dengan Macintosh. 2. Tidak diperkenankan mengirim email yang sifatnya menjurus kearah SARA (Suku, Agama, Ras & Antar golongan). Tidak diperkenankan untuk mengolok-olok / berargumen pribadi terhadap sesama rekan milis melalui jalur umum milis. Juga tidak diperkenankan untuk membicarakan distribusi software bajakan secara terang-terangan di milis. 3. Tidak diperkenankan meneruskan surat berantai yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan Macintosh / Apple. 4. Membiasakan untuk tidak secara spontan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh rekan lain, tapi baca secara seksama dan jawab jika anda sudah mempunyai cukup referensi sehingga diskusi akan berjalan lebih efisien dan efektif. 5. Percakapan yang OT (Off Topic) sesekali adalah diperbolehkan, asalkan mengikuti ketentuan no. 2, no. 4, no. 6, dan tidak melebihi 10 balasan per percakapan. 6. Selalu bersikap positif terhadap segala hal dan berpartisipasi aktif tanpa rasa ragu / takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekan lain. 7. Setiap ada pelanggaran dari anggota maka moderator akan mengirim peringatan melalui personal address (jalur pribadi), atau lewat jalur umum bila banyak yang melakukan pelanggaran yang sejenis. Dan jika kesalahan dilakukan berulang maka status keanggotaannya akan di Moderate (dibawah pengawasan moderator), atau di ban dari mailing list. 8. Lalu, diharapkan bagi semua anggota untuk menyempatkan membuang bagian bawah yang tidak perlu saat menjawab email dari milis. Subject Tags Untuk menambahkan efisiensi dari komunikasi di dalam milis, anggota diharapkan untuk mengikuti tata tertib subject tags di bawah ini: *'FS' : For Sale *'WTB' : Want to buy *'WTA' : Want to ask *'FYI' : For Your Information *'OT' : Off Topic Untuk percakapan yang berawalan FS, atau percakapan jual beli lainnya dengan tags iSale, WTS dan sejenisnya, diharapkan untuk menjaga satu thread untuk setiap barang yang diperjual belikan, dalam artian adalah jangan membuat thread baru untuk menjawab posting mengenai pertanyaan anggota lain dan menawarkan barang yang sama. Hal ini adalah wajib, untuk menjaga ketertiban milis. Bagi Anda yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai reseller atau mewakili sebuah Reseller, Distributor atau Service Center Apple di Indonesia, maka id-mac memiliki peraturan khusus. Silahkan hubungi moderator. Things to know Make a proper introduction Impresi pertama itu penting. Ketika anda sudah mendaftar ke Indonesia Macintosh Society, beritahukanlah anggota lain dengan menyebutkan nama anda, pekerjaan anda, umur dan status anda dengan Macintosh ( pengguna / calon pengguna Mac ). Awali email perdana anda ke [ id-mac ] dengan subject "Salam kenal dari (nama anda)". A proper introduction will invoke a proper welcome. Browse before asking Ada baiknya untuk anda mencari apa yang anda ingin tanyakan dengan menggunakan fitur search di Yahoo Groups. Kemungkinannya adalah, pertanyaan yang anda ingin tanyakan sudah pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Dengan mencari arsip mailing list di Yahoo, anda mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jawaban instan terhadap pertanyaan yang ingin anda tanyakan, tanpa menunggu ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anda. Ada juga anda bisa browse di halaman Wiki id-mac. Expand question thread Semua topik di Yahoo Groups dapat anda lihat sebagai thread view. Thread view memungkinkan anda untuk melihat percakapan yang terjadi antara member di mailing list dan membantu anda menggali lebih banyak informasi. Good questions get more helpful answers Semakin banyak informasi yang anda beritahukan, semakin baik bagi mereka yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan anda. Judul email anda juga menentukan. Sebagai contoh, judul email "bagaimana saya bisa mencetak langsung ke beberapa printer berbeda?" akan lebih menarik perhatian dari judul email seperti "Help!". Bila pertanyaan anda besifat teknis, masukkan informasi tentang hardware dan software yang anda gunakan. Response time for questions Bila anda memberikan pertanyaan kepada maiiling list, ada kesempatan pertanyaan anda tidak terjawab dalam 24 jam. Bila pertanyaan anda tidak terjawab, silahkan kirimkan lagi email anda, mungkin dengan judul yang diperbaiki dan informasi yang lebih lengkap. Mind your netiquette Di dalam mailing list, terpancing untuk membawa percakapan menjadi panas (biasanya dinamakan "flame wars") dapat terjadi. Biasanya hal tersebut disebabkan karena anda tidak langsung bertemu dan kenal dengan lawan bicara anda. Ini bisa diperparah bila anda datang ke mailing list dengan situasi yang memang sedang tidak baik, Walau sepertinya enak dan konstruktif untuk menyerang mereka yang memberikan balasan yang kurang membantu, akhirnya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan dari terjadi, ada beberapa ketentuan yang harus diikuti. Silahkan membaca ketentuan tersebut di Policy id-mac. Untuk lebih lengkapnya mengenai netiqueete, bacalah disini. Don't be afraid to ask Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan. Janganlah anda takut untuk bertanya dan berkontribusi, karena itulah 'essence' dari mailing list. Jauhkan pikiran mengenai senioritas, dan lain-lain disini. Anda tidak dinilai oleh sebuah panel penilai kok. Semoga panduan singkat ini dapat membantu anda menerima lebih banyak manfaat di Mailing List: Indonesia Macintosh Society. Kami menantikan salam perkenalan anda! Untuk mengikuti mailing list, klik disini.